Afterglow
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Incluso si parece estar envuelto en la desesperación y el desconcierto, Kurapika puede ver esa brillante luz en los ojos Gon; haciéndole recordar aquel deseo que creía haber olvidado. [ ¡Fic de Cumpleaños! ]


Hoy es el cumpleaños de la linda de **_TECKK_**, así que, aquí está su regalo. Espero que te guste…

**_Disclaimer:_ **Como todos saben, y me tomo que será así por los siglos de los siglos, ningún persona que aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece. Yo solo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirme y pasar el rato.

**_Advertencia: _**Shonen-ai; ubicado en el arco Continente Oscuro.

* * *

—Vaya. Este lugar es increíble ¡Y tiene una gran vista! —exclamaba al admirar la luminosa ciudad.

El oscuro cielo hacía notar aún más las luces de neón en los edificios.

—Me alegra que te sientas cómodo…

El más joven volvió la vista y le sonrió alegremente a su compañero. —En verdad tu apartamento es lindo, Kurapika. Tranquilo y calmad, no como esa cafetería a donde fuimos.

Luego de unos segundos, Gon bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, teniendo esa misma sensación incomoda de hace unas horas atrás. Tuerce la boca en una mueca de disgusto, sin percatarse de la expresión molesta en su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Eh? N-no me pasa nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedes ser honesto conmigo.

El pelinegro muerde su labio inferior nerviosamente, algo muy extraño en él. —¿En verdad no es problema que me quede aquí?

—Gon. Creí que habíamos hablado de esto en la cafetería.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… no quiero ser una molestia para ti. —dice en una especie de murmullo moviendo las piernas de atrás hacia adelante, sentado sobre el borde de la cama—. Leorio me ha dicho que está ocupado con los Zodiacos y creí que tú-

Lo interrumpió antes de que continuase. —Creíste que estaría igual de atareado que él ¿verdad? —preguntó con calma—. Para ser honestos, si dijese que me encuentro libre estaría mintiendo. Pero, puedo hacerme un tiempo libre para conversar con un viejo amigo. —finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si pero…

—Después de todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

—Kurapika —dijo su nombre en un tono de advertencia; sabiendo perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo—, creí que ya había quedado claro ese tema. Si no fuiste a visitarme al estar en el hospital ¡era porque estabas velando los ojos de tu gente! Tú mismo me lo has dicho.

—Gon.

—Gon, nada. No estoy enojado contigo y creo que nunca lo estaré. Me has pedido perdón por tu ausencia y te respondí que no había nada que perdonar; pero, si sigues con ese asunto realmente me enojaré contigo.

Ver esa mirada seria hizo que riera por lo bajo_. «Teniendo esa expresión no parece él… Gon no es una persona seria. »_ Pensaba al llevar una mano hasta su boca, tratando de acallar los alegres sonidos que brotaban de ella.

Con algo de esfuerzo, aclaró su garganta y trató de recobrar la compostura.

—Lo siento… no era mi intención reírme…

—Pero lo hiciste. —replica en un falso tono de molestia, más luego se deshizo de esa expresión y permitió que una sonrisa apareciera—. Aunque, Kurapika se ve mejor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Oír aquella frase le sorprendió y un tanto conmocionado, contempló a su compañero en busca de alguna respuesta en el rostro del menor.

Gon comprende el significado de sus palabras y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonroja mientras murmurar avergonzado un _"lo siento"_.

Solo para respetar los sentimientos del pelinegro, ignoró aquello último. —Gon, aún hay algo que no me deja del todo tranquilo. —dijo tratando de usar las palabras exactas para no alterarlo—. Me refiero a tu perdida de Nen.

—Oh, eso. ¡No tienes que preocuparte, Kurapika! Estoy bien. Realmente, eso no me preocupa. Para nada…—. Su voz iba convirtiéndose en un murmullo hasta terminar por desaparecer.

—Eres malo mintiendo.

El pelinegro rió por lo bajo. —Lo sé. Killua siempre decía lo mismo.

Ante la mención de uno de sus amigos se molestó. No podía evitarlo. —¿Cómo está él? —preguntó en un intento de aligerar su malestar; sabía que esto siempre sucedería, siempre que el albino estuviese presente en la vida de Gon.

—No lo sé. No he hablado con él luego de la separación. Estuve más pendiente de mí y la perdida de mi Nen que olvidé todo lo demás—. Sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de su compañero. —Desde que volví a Isla Ballena he tenido una vida normal. Al igual que antes…

—¿Y tu padre? ¿No te ha dado algún consejo para solucionar el problema?

—Ging ha estado ocupado pero me ha dicho que, si yo lo deseo, puedo volver a utilizar Nen… solo que, me tomara un poco de tiempo y recapacitara sobre todo lo que está sucediendo.

—Solo para que estuvieses seguro de tu decisión final. ¿O me equivoco?

Negó con la cabeza antes de continuar. —¿Sabes? Se siente un poco extraño… esto de no poder usar Nen. —murmuró bajito—. Es como… estar completamente indefenso. No me agrada la sensación. Todo parece como si estuviese volviendo al pasado.

—¿El pasado?

—No quiero pensar así, pero, se siente como si nunca hubiera salido de Isla Ballena… —decía tomando una profunda respiración al final—. Mi meta siempre fue encontrar a Ging y entender por qué actuó de esa manera, sin embargo, al conocerlo sentí una pequeña decepción…

Kurapika evitó decir palabra alguna, solo se sentí allí. Al lado de Gon, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, cada secreto y confesión que quisiese compartir con él.

—Y en un momento, un pequeño pensamiento apareció en mi mente ¿En verdad… tenía que conocerlo?—. Mantuvo la mirada bien en alto. —Tal vez, nunca tendría que haberme ido de mi hogar. Ni mucho menos hacer el examen-

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiese continuar, el Kurta lo atrapó entre sus brazos, obligándolo a que se aproximase a él.

Gon sintió que todo el aliento se escapaba de su ser mientras que el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. El color carmín en sus mejillas se intensificó y, con cierto temor, posó ambas manos sobre el pecho ajeno. —Kurapika…— _«Su corazón late muy rápido… incluso puedo oírlo. »_ Pensaba al dejar que la saliva pase lentamente por su garganta.

—Nunca vuelvas a pensar de aquella forma.

—Pero…

—No te atrevas a pensar así. Jamás… —murmuró en un tono serio, sin percatarse de que sus ojos se tornaban carmesí.

Sin saber muy bien que decir, Gon asintió torpemente. Estiró una de sus manos, con cuidado y lentitud, para poder rozar una de las mejillas de Kurapika, sintiendo con las yemas y la palma de su mano la suavidad de ésta. El mayor cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la tierna caricia del más joven; aquel confortable y agradable gesto fue suficiente para calmarlo.

—Gon. —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos. En un claro impulso aprisionó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pelinegro, obligándole a que se situara sobre su regazo, y poder nuevamente esa agradable sensación.

Gon sonrió débilmente, conmovido por la actitud del mayor. _«Kurapika es muy amable conmigo. »_—. Kurapika…

—Yo estoy agradecido de haberte conocido. —murmuró entre suspiros; agradeciendo en silencio todas y cada una de las caricias que el pelinegro le brindaba—. En verdad lo estoy.

El más joven sonrió tristemente. —Soy yo quien debería estar agradecido… todos ustedes, han hecho muchas cosas por mí—. El agarre en su cintura se hizo mayor, a tal punto que sintió un poco de dolor—. Tal vez, si no los conocía ¡quizá yo…!

—Basta…—. Con cuidado y delicadeza, tomó la cara del más joven entre sus manos. Obligándolo que a lo mirase a los ojos. —Gon. Escucha, nosotros somos quienes estamos agradecidos contigo. Somos nosotros quienes tendrían que darte las gracias, a ti y a la vida misma, por haber hecho que nuestros caminos se cruzasen en el Examen de Cazador.

—Yo no hice nada…

—Sí lo hiciste. Hiciste mucho, por todos.

—Yo, no…

—Tú nos cambiaste, Gon. Gracias a ti, todos somos libres de alguna manera—. Una de sus manos descendió y rozó delicadamente el nacimiento de la cintura. —Solo falta que tú te des cuenta… —murmuró antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos y depositar un pequeño beso en el rostro de Gon, rozando la esquina de sus labios.

—Yo…

El rubio lo tenía bien sujeto y sin el mayor esfuerzo, lo recostó en el medio de la cama, asegurándose de que su cabeza quedara entre las sabanas, para luego recostarse sobre él. Lo sentía muy cerca, rozando su cuerpo, sentía su calor, su respiración y los sonidos que hacía su corazón. Nerviosamente, lamió su labio inferior y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su ser cuando unos brazos ajenos retuvieron su cintura.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso. —murmuró al recostar su rostro sobre el hombro del pelinegro—. Gracias a ti, Leorio, Killua y yo pudimos cumplir aquel sueño que andaba perdido en nuestras mentes. Todo fue gracias a ti…

El rostro del pelinegro se sonrojó mientras que su mirada color almendra comenzaba a empañarse, siendo cubierta al final por un brillo especial; uno que nunca había tenido antes. El mayor Le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar su frente con ternura, dejando que los finos y delgados dedos de sus manos rozasen las tibias mejillas.

—Nunca dudes de quien eres, ni mucho menos de lo que has hecho para conseguirlo—. Su cálido aliento hacia que el niño entre sus brazos se estremeciera. —Tus puntos fuertes, tus puntos débiles. Todo lo que odias o te gusta de ti mismo. No hay nada que alguien quiera cambiar de ti. —murmuró antes de posar su mano libre sobre el pecho del más joven, justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón.

Intentó levantarse, solo para que el otro no pudiese verlo en aquel estado: tan tímido, nervioso y asustado. —Kurapika… —dice su nombre mientras su visión comienza a nublarse.

—Me gusta todo de ti y no hay nada que desee cambiar. Nunca…—le dice al oído para luego besar con ternura la mejilla encendida.

Son ambos quienes acortan la distancia y unen sus labios, en un beso desesperado y un tanto temeroso. Sintiendo y degustando el aliento ajeno. Apreciando la suavidad de los labios del otro, probando su dulzura, reconociéndolos, amándolos en silencio. Poco a poco la pasión contenida comienza a liberarse, siendo reflejada en cada beso y caricia que se colaban por dentro de la ropa.

Toda era tan nuevo y excitante.

Cada roce, cada murmullo, cada suspiro y cada beso que se propinaban, solo les incitaba a que continuasen. Pidiendo y clamando por más.

Al alejar sus labios estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el rubio dejando un camino de besos por la extensión de su cuello. —Kurapika… —musitó entre suspiros mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la camisa del mayor, en un vago y torpe intento por liberar esas sensaciones de le embriagaban; haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera como nunca antes.

"_Entiéndelo"_ era el único objetivo del Kurta. Que aquel niño de alegres sonrisa y mirada triste comprendiese lo importante que había sido su existencia, que gracias a su intervención, el destino pudo cambiar. Que comprendiera lo que había generado en él…

En cada beso y caricia sería capaz de demostrarlo. Y en cada estremecimiento del más joven, y sentir como los dedos se afianzaban a su cuerpo, tenía una respuesta…

Le gustaba.

A Gon le gustaba lo que ambos hacían. Le gustaba tanto como a él; y eso era más de lo que él pudiese pedir.

—Déjame tenerte así, tanto tiempo como desee. —murmuró en un tono de súplica, para luego recostarse sobre su espalda y mantener al niño entre sus brazos, obligándolo a que recostase la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Lo único que Gon puede murmurar es un _"sí"_ antes de dejarse fundir por aquel abrazo, sin importarle lo que pudiese suceder luego. Ahora estaba con él, junto a Kurapika. Todo lo demás perdía sentido alguno.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Ver su expresión pacífica, la respiración acompasada brotando de sus labios, y el tenue tono rosado en sus mejillas, hizo que Kurapika sonriera.

Una de sus manos rozó torpemente los cabellos en punta. _«Me hace recordar el examen de Cazador. »_ Para él, Gon seguía siendo ese niño torpe, descuidado, y alegre que había sido capaz de encantar a todos los Cazadores que conociera. Aunque él no lo creyera así, y continuase temiendo el porvenir, seguía manteniendo esa actitud despreocupada y amable. _« Gon nunca dejará de ser Gon… Tenga la edad que tenga. »_

Tomó asiento sobre el borde de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento brusco y despertar al muchacho dormido. Sus ojos celestes contemplaron fijamente el semblante sereno, recorriéndolo tímidamente con sus finos dedos, trazando a su gusto deferentes caminos imaginarios. Pasando por la nariz respingada, la frente lisa, los parpados caídos, las mejillas regordetas y por último los rosados labios.

Aquellos mismos labios que había poseído la noche anterior, con plena consciencia y deseo de ambos. Y no se arrepentía de haber hecho algo así, por las que la edad fuera el único impedimento para obtener algo más.

Un pequeño suspiro brotó de él ante el repentino giro de sus pensamientos. _«Estoy volviéndome loco. »_ Dejó que su mano se situara sobre la cálida mejilla, procurando mantener los dedos en el mismo lugar y evitar que volviesen a rozar a tierna zona. _«Él, nuevamente, está cambiando mi forma de pensar. » _concluyó mientras las esquinas de sus labios se curvaban tímidamente hacia arriba.

El celular le hizo despertar de su trance al comenzar a vibrar sobre su bolsillo. Desvió la mirada apartando su mano y tomar el teléfono. Tres mensajes. Todos ellos provenientes de Leorio, con el mismo motivo: una reunión con los Zodiacos; pero, por primera vez, optó por ignorarlos a cada uno de ellos.

_«Ahora no… »_ Negando con la cabeza, antes de guardar el teléfono en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón. _«Que no se te olvide quien cuidó tu espalda cuando estuviste con Cheadle. »_ Para proteger su psiquis, prefería no recordar aquella ocasión.

En ese preciso momento, tenía algo más importante que atender.

Sintió que la persona dormida comenzaba a moverse y manteniendo una expresión tranquila volvió el rostro hacia el pelinegro: aun sin abrir sus ojos se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a estirar sus brazos mientras un bostezo escaba de sus labios, restregó sus ojos y con último suspiro descubrió sus ojos castaños; a Kurapika siempre le agradó esa mirada dulce y alegre, y ser capaz de verla cuando Gon despertaba le hacía feliz. No quería volver a perderse esa mirada…

—Buenos días. —saludó cordialmente con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y una pequeña "O" se formó en su rostro. —¡Kura pika! —exclamó sorprendido, sujetando las sabanas con la intención de cubrirse. _«Oh ci-cierto… no estoy desnudo. No pasó nada ayer… »_

—¿Has dormido bien?

Asintió de manera inmediata. —¿Y t-tú…?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. —mencionó con sinceridad; y era verdad. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente, cada abrazo, cada caricia y cada beso que se dieron, en una sola noche había sido capaz de convertirse en adicto de todo ello—. Gon…

—¡Y-yo! Lamento haberte molestado. —dijo de repente. Dejando sin amable a su compañero—. Te-tendría que… haber dormido en el sillón.

—No fue un problema.

—S-sí, pero…

Estiró sus manos y sujetó cuidadosamente el rostro ajeno. —Gon. —dijo su nombre sin que esa expresión serena y tranquila desapareciera—. Está bien. Yo decidí que así fuera… no hubo incomodidad alguna.

El repentino tacto le hizo sentir avergonzado. —Pero…—. Su mirada se tornó borrosa, creyendo que su amigo estaría molesto.

—Tranquilo—. Con sus pulgares acarició las mejillas. —En lo que a mí respecta, dormí perfectamente anoche…—. Intentó no darle un doble sentido a sus palabras, más no pudo evitarlo; tenerlo a Gon entre sus brazos hizo que, finalmente, pudiera dormir tranquilo.

—Anoche… —murmuró, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido entre ambos. Procuró que los ojos de ambos se encontraran y, tomando todo el valor del mundo, se atrevió a tratar de tocar _ese_ tema—. Kurapika… yo…

Antes de que el pelinegro de ojos castaños continuase, una repentina llamada lo interrumpió. Haciendo añicos las ansias de continuar con su plática; ambos lo sintieron así.

Gon notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Kurapika y sonrió tristemente. —¿Asuntos del Zodiaco, verdad? —preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Tomó una vez más el teléfono y luego de cortar la llamada miró al pelinegro. —Lo lamento…—. Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien lo interrumpió.

Uno de sus dedos se posó sobre los labios ajenos. —No hay problema. Entiendo que los asuntos relacionados con los Zodiacos son importantes, y más ahora que el viaje hacia el Continente Oscuro se aproxima. —murmuró antes de alejar su mano—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Gon…

El moreno negó con la cabeza. —Tranquilo, estoy bien.

—En verdad lo lamento.

Tuvo que cambiar el tema abruptamente, antes de que alguno dijese algo equivocado. —¿Estás cerca, no?—. El rubio lo miró un tanto desentendido. —Me refiero a recuperar los ojos de tu gente. Gracias a ser parte de los Zodiacos, encontrarás los ojos restantes. —mencionó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Podría decirse.

—Eso es genial.

Kurapika asintió. —Tienes razón… cada vez, estoy más cerca. —musitó en un tono melancólico antes de elevar la mirada hacia el techo.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Permanecieron allí, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos; siendo totalmente ajenos a lo que el otro pudiese pensar… o sentir.

—Tenía pensado volver a Isla Ballena esta tarde. —mencionó de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio que los envolvía—. Pero… creo que debo volveré más temprano de lo planeado. —concluyó viendo por el rabillo de su ojo a su amigo; notando que éste seguía con la mirada fija en sus manos. —¿Me acompañas al aeropuerto antes de ir a esa reunión?

—Sí.

—Gracias—. Se levantó de la cama para comenzar a vestirse, sintiendo la penetrante mirada ajena sobre su cuerpo. _«Tranquilo Gon… tranquilo. »_ Se decía a sí mismo al tratar de calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Al terminar su tarea tomó su mochila del suelo y miró con sonrisa al rubio, esperando que éste se levantara de la cama.

Dio una breve mirada al resto de la habitación, contemplando con curiosidad cada uno de los rincones. Todo se veía limpio y ordenado, incluso había un perfume a jazmines en el aire. Gon se sentía muy a gusto, mucho más que en su pueblo natal. Aquello le hizo pensar ¿sería gracias a Kurapika que se sentía tan a gusto? Esa era la razón más aceptable para él.

Con solo recordar la salida del día anterior, la plática, las anécdotas, los recuerdos inolvidables para ambos, y todo lo que nunca se atrevieron a decir en el pasado, hizo que una sensación confortable se situara en su pecho. Un sentimiento cálido y agradable; pero, aquello terminó por desaparecer al recordar un detalle en la conversación.

El motivo de la ausencia del Kurta.

La razón por la cual no había respondido las llamadas de Leorio, ni mucho menos se había dignado a visitarlo.

La recuperación de algunos ojos de su tribu. Los ojos escarlata.

_«Él dijo algo sobre el príncipe de Kakin, y que esa persona tendría los ojos restantes… pero… » _Miró con cierta tristeza al mayor, notando como mantenía la cabeza baja. Evadiendo la mirada. —Nee Kurapika. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —murmuró en un tono bajo, escuchando la calmada respiración del muchacho a su lado.

El mayor salió de su trance al oír esas palabras, para luego desviar la mirada a su joven compañero. —Por supuesto.

Un repentino nerviosismo le invadió y con la sola intención de tranquilizarse, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente. —¿Qué harás… cuando recuperes todos los ojos de tu pueblo?—. No quería hacer esa preguntar, en verdad no tenía planeado hacerla, pero antes de darse cuenta ya había escapado de sus labios.

—¿Qué haré? —repitió un tanto confundido—. No lo he pensado. —respondió de manera inmediata, siendo plenamente honesto con sus pensamientos.

—Oh.

Nuevamente el silencio los envolvió, junto con una atmósfera tensa y una sensación de incomodidad en el ambiente. Hasta hace unas horas atrás, nada de esto sucedía: todo se sentía cálido y frío a la vez, silencios agradables, donde solo el sonido de sus respiraciones y sus nombres dichos en apenas un murmullo eran más que suficientes; ahora, en ese preciso instante todo parecía ser tan diferente.

Gon aclaró su garganta, creyendo que así Kurapika le prestaría un poco de atención. _«A fin de cuentas… volveremos a ser los mismos extraños de siempre. »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, sabiendo que lo vivido con su amigo solo terminaría siendo un preciado recuerdo. —T-te espero abajo…—. Fue lo último que dijo, para luego encaminarse hacia la salida de la habitación.

Pero, eso era algo que el joven Kurta no iba a permitir.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó la muñeca del más joven y lo atrajo hacia sí. Envolviendo la pequeña cintura con sus brazos. —Gon —clamó su nombre en un suave murmullo, dando un leve apretón al final—, creo que ya sé lo que haré cuando recupere los ojos de mi gente.

—Kurapika…

—Iré a Isla Ballena y te secuestraré. —murmuró contra el oído del menor, para que solo él pudiese oírlo.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre los cabellos oscuros, dejando que los dedos se perdiesen entre los mechones; debido a la vergüenza, el menor ocultó el rostro contra el pecho ajeno. Evitando que su sonrojo, y el brillo alegre en su rostro, no pudiese ser apreciado.

—Solo…—. Hizo una pequeña pausa, lamiendo su labio inferior y tomando un poco de aire—….no me hagas esperar mucho. —dijo en apenas un murmullo, estrujando con desesperación el traje oscuro del rubio.

Permanecieron allí, en aquella habitación silenciosa y carente de luz, dejando que sus respiraciones acompasadas interrumpieran la calma del lugar. Fundiéndose en aquel cálido abrazo. Sin llegar a más por el momento…

_Con la sola compañía del otro bastaba._

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Cuídense mucho guapuritas! Y nos vemos en otra historia.  
Les mando muchos besos. ¡Pórtense mal, pero sin tener consecuencias graves! ;)

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
